


The Long-Awaited Camping Trip

by ash3901



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3901/pseuds/ash3901
Summary: Min Kyung-hoon and Kim Heechul have finally made it through the tumultuous year. At the end of a year filled with unnecessary hatred and baseless rumors, they are able to enjoy a camping trip.
Kudos: 15





	The Long-Awaited Camping Trip

22nd December, 2020. 11am.

Only a few days until Christmas. The camping season was slowing down. Rather than going out, people were staying at home in the snowy weather. They were huddled up in their homes or doing last-minute shopping at the malls for gifts. Either way, nobody’s tents were in sight, and that was the best thing these two could have asked for.

Min Kyung-hoon, the resident camping expert had already parked his car at the site and was waiting for his friend. Kyung-hoon was an introvert, and the only reason he ever really left his house was to go camping. The only person he had ever brought on these trips was a childhood friend. 

He did like camping with other people. He just didn’t like the idea of burdening people. Kyung-hoon was naturally fast paced. There weren’t many people who could keep pace with him. More importantly, though, the person that was coming with him was…

“Ssamja, I’m here!! Sorry for keeping you waiting!” His warm voice rang in Kyung-hoon’s ears and he turned backwards.

Kim Heechul was the friend going camping with Kyung-hoon today. Kyung-hoon trusted Heechul with everything. They worked on TV shows together, they have made music together. They were perhaps the poster-child for the term “bromance” in South Korea. However, it took over a year for Kyung-hoon to muster the courage to ask Heechul to go camping with him.

Heechul saw Kyung-hoon send a warm smile to his direction, and Heechul was glad. He had been insisting on this for over a year now. Life kept getting in the way. Whether it was schedules that didn’t align, or relationships that were leaked to the public, the world had its eyes locked onto Heechul and wouldn’t let go.

Finally, all of that melted away, and he was able to come and see just what made his best friend smile so happily every week they met for filming.

“Hyung, before we go, let me check your bag. You brought what I told you to, right?” Kyung-hoon asked, as his hands immediately reached for Heechul’s bag without hesitation.

“You told me to bring sunscreen, winter clothes, water bottle, snacks, and a portable phone charger! We’re sharing a tent yeah?” Heechul responded enthusiastically before his eyes widened at how quickly Kyung-hoon was rummaging through his bag.

“ _He’s not normally this quick about anything…_ ” Heechul thought to himself. He had watched the videos on Kyung-hoon’s youtube channel about his camping. He knew Kyung-hoon enjoyed camping and was excited about it, but he never knew what happened behind the scenes.

“You forgot something.” Kyung-hoon’s voice was a little sour. Rather than angry, he seemed a bit concerned. Heechul’s eyes widened.

“Uh, what?” Heechul wasn’t used to Kyung-hoon being angry. It was a strange feeling.

“I told you to get walking sticks!” Kyung-hoon sighed. “You know what can happen if you’re not careful, hyung!”

“A-ah…” Heechul sighed slightly in relief. This was just Kyung-hoon being protective over Heechul again. Even if Heechul was the older one, Kyung-hoon always made sure to look out for his health.

Before Heechul could say anything, Kyung-hoon put down his backpack and took out a pair of walking sticks. “Here, borrow mine.”  
  


“Pfft-” Heechul covered his arm before he started laughing. No matter how angry Kyung-hoon got, his concern for him was always so cute.

“D-don’t laugh!” Kyung-hoon was flustered by Heechul’s reaction. Heechul knew that Kyung-hoon couldn’t bear to see Heechul in pain. 

“Your ears are red, Kyunghoonie~” Heechul teased, tugging at Kyung-hoon’s bright red ears.

“Rrrgh..” Kyung-hoon could only groan, while Heechul continued chuckling.

“Alright alright, sorry.” Heechul ruffled Kyung-hoon’s hair slightly. Kyung-hoon made another pout, while turning his face away from Heechul. Heechul smiled brightly before noticing that Kyung-hoon raised his finger.

“Hyung, we have to reach over there before 2pm. I’ve been here before when I was still new at camping. It’s not too hard, just tell me if anything’s wrong, okay?” Kyung-hoon had pointed out where their camping site was going to be. 

“ _Ah, he’s…_ ” Heechul’s thoughts almost drifted away before he snapped back into reality. “No worries, Kyunghoonie!”

Kyung-hoon led the trek into the mountain after a quick nod, and Heechul followed after him.

\----

The first few minutes of the path were simple. A path was laid out and there weren’t many obstacles. It was a fairly popular hiking site, so the keepers of the site tried to ensure it was easy to climb. Kyung-hoon walked briskly, but briefly checked to make sure Heechul was behind him.

Heechul wasn’t quite as fast. He was a few steps behind. Kyung-hoon looked at him and could see the frustration in his eyes already. There was one thing that Heechul found more irritating than anything in the world; being pitied. “ _Hyung…_ ” Kyung-hoon began to think, before he stopped on the path.

It had been about fifteen minutes into the normally hour-long climb. Heechul’s pace had slowed them down by a little, but time wasn’t an issue. Kyung-hoon was the one hosting this little event, so he had to make sure Heechul felt comfortable.

“Oh, Hyung, look at this!” Kyung-hoon peered through the snow-tipped forest to find a couple of snowmen made by some children who must have been here with their parents earlier. He noticed that one of the snowmen had a few leaves attached to its shoulders, and another number of leaves on its head like a hat.

As Heechul caught up, he saw Kyung-hoon staring intently at the snowman and looked at the same one. “Hey wait, that’s Hodong-hyung!”

  
  
“Oh it is!” Kyung-hoon and Heechul looked at each other for a second, then back to the snowman, before laughing loudly in the middle of the mountain. 

“That’s unbelievable isn’t it?!” Heechul asked Kyung-hoon, who nodded with a soft smile as his laugh began to calm down.

“What’s also unbelievable is you not telling me you’re sore.” Kyung-hoon looked at Heechul’s legs, which he had been tapping furiously to keep the pain at bay. “We can sit down somewhere a little bit further and eat snacks. Do you want my shoulder, hyung?”

Heechul’s smile quickly softened. He felt a little embarrassed. The idol was always good at hiding his pain, but in a situation where the two of them were alone, Kyung-hoon would pick up on anything without even a word.

“It’s okay Kyunghoonie~ Just stand besides me. We haven’t talked enough yet!” Heechul said, his smile brightening, while tapping Kyung-hoon’s shoulder.

“Alright.” Kyung-hoon responded softly, smiling.

After about ten minutes of walking next to each other and updating each other on their lives, Kyung-hoon and Heechul ended up at the first shelter spot on the mountain. This was where the majority pitched their tents, but it was a bit too crowded for two celebrities to be seen here together.

“Hyung, you want some snacks?” Kyung-hoon asked Heechul, who nodded.

“What do you have?” Heechul responded before drinking down some water.

Rummaging through his bag, Kyung-hoon took out two pre-cooked sausages. “Here.”

“Oh, I’ve never had this type before.” Heechul marveled, as he opened the packet and took a bite. His eyes glistened from the taste.

“These taste as good as the ones you have to cook! How’d you keep them warm?”

“Oh, I always keep insulation in my bag. After having too many cold meals while winter camping, I had to buy something.”

“You even ate cold ramyeon?”

“It’s terrible.”

Both laughed simultaneously, while continuing to take bites of their sausage. 

Heechul glanced at his leg for a moment, but then he looked at Kyung-hoon smiling with a pure joy that he hadn’t ever seen before. He ignored his pain and as he took the last bite of his sausage, he stood back up. 

“Should we finish this up?” Heechul asked.

“I don’t mind. But the climb is a little more unstable, hyung. You have to tell me if you’re feeling alright or not, okay?” Kyung-hoon’s stare was a little overwhelming even for Heechul. In the studio, Kyung-hoon always restrained his concern for Heechul, because everyone took care of him.

Over here, Kyung-hoon was responsible for Heechul being safe. There were far too many people Kyung-hoon would have to answer to if something bad happened to Heechul.

“You know if something bad happens, she’ll be the first one to worry, right?”  
  


It stung. Kyung-hoon knew exactly what to say to make sure Heechul couldn’t hide anything from him. “Okay okay Kyunghoonie. I understand.” Heechul gestured for him to stand up, and Kyung-hoon obliged.

\----

The pair followed the signs diligently. The path was a little more rocky than the path prior to the shelter. That’s why it was a little more uncommon for families and new campers to go past the first shelter.

Kyung-hoon and Heechul walked next to each other. Heechul used the sticks Kyung-hoon gave him to make it easier to navigate through the path. They periodically took breaks to drink water and let Heechul’s legs rest, but they were always short-lived.

Heechul seemed to want this to end quickly. He was walking faster than Kyung-hoon expected him to. While Kyung-hoon didn’t mind, he was also worried.

“Kyunghoonie, I know you’re worried, but it’s alright.” Heechul said, panting slightly. “I made sure to take good care of myself before coming out here.”

“I told you-”

  
  
Heechul interrupted him before he could say anything. “It’s alright, it’s alright. There’s only a little longer to go, right? Let’s go!”

“...Okay.” Kyung-hoon reluctantly responded. He knew something was wrong, but when Heechul got like this, he wouldn’t listen to anyone.

The rest of the trip continued mostly silently. There were a couple of moments where the both of them took pictures of scenery and marveled in it, but the tension in the air was as thick as the snow on the ground.

Finally, the second shelter was in sight. They could rest, pitch their tents, and begin to prepare the food for the night to come.

“Ah, we’re her-” Before Heechul could even finish his sentence, he winced in pain and lost balance on his legs, as he began to fall to his left side.

“Hyung!!” Kyung-hoon screamed, madly dashing next to Heechul and getting a hold of him before he fell completely. When he saw Heechul’s face, he could hardly believe his eyes. Tears were falling down from the pain. “Hyung!!”

Kyung-hoon knew he wasn’t okay. He didn’t even ask the question.

“Ah, sorry Kyunghoo-”

“Shut up!” Kyung-hoon quickly told Heechul off. He lifted Heechul in a bridal style without warning, even with Heechul’s heavy bags, and took him to the closest place he could lay down.

Kyung-hoon’s eyes scanned the whole place in a frenzy until he found a place to lay Heechul. He hurriedly walked with Heechul in his hands, before placing him along the bench. He began to pull up Heechul’s pants without even asking, leaving Heechul flustered.

“Kyunghoonie what are you-”

“Hyung, I told you to shut up.” Kyung-hoon took off Heechul’s bag and placed it on the ground, before doing the same to his own. Heechul didn’t know what he was doing until he saw Kyung-hoon take out a medicinal balm from his bag.

“H-how did you get that?” Heechul could barely believe his eyes. That was what his doctor prescribed him to take when the pain became unbearable. There weren’t many people who knew it, not even Kyung-hoon.

“I asked Shindong.” Kyung-hoon took off his gloves and began to rub the balm into his hands before gripping Heechul’s legs and massaging them.

“A-ah it’s cold…” Heechul winced as Kyung-hoon massaged the balm down his calves and just above his knees. 

“Hyung, you’re not the only one feeling pain.” Kyung-hoon said, anger and concern exuding from his voice. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” From anger, his voice had changed. His voice cracked as sadness, shame and regret broke through.

His eyes were welling up with tears. Heechul couldn’t bear to see Kyung-hoon sad. He had already gone through so many tough times. “I-I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to slow down…”

“You thought I wasn’t prepared for that!?” Kyung-hoon angrily shouted. He finished massaging Heechul’s legs and made sure he was comfortable sitting upright.

Before Heechul could even say anything, Kyung-hoon crouched and grabbed Heechul’s shoulders tightly, making sure that Heechul didn’t avoid his eyes. Heechul barely managed to look back, but he had already felt terrible. Kyung-hoon’s guilt was completely exposed to Heechul as Kyung-hoon struggled to hold back his tears.

“Hey Hyung, do you really think I didn’t want to take you camping…?”

“N-no matter how much I asked you didn’t take me with you...what else am I supposed to think?”

“T-that was because…” Kyung-hoon’s voice began to shake. He took a gulp, before looking back at Heechul again. “I wanted to be good enough to take care of your condition no matter what happened, hyung.” 

Heechul heard those words and his heart melted. The reason Kyung-hoon had avoided his request for so long was for...him? He couldn’t help the tears streaming down his eyes.

“H-hyung? Why are you crying?” Kyung-hoon was flustered. He’d never seen Heechul break down no matter what had happened. In front of everyone, he was always impenetrable like iron.

“I-I’m just happy...and I’m sorry…” Heechul struggled to put his feelings into words. “I didn’t know you were thinking of me.”

“O-of course I would…” Kyung-hoon let go of Heechul’s shoulders, turning away to hide how embarrassed he was. Although, Heechul chuckled as he saw his red ears peeking through.

“You helped me a lot, hyung. But more than that...I know you more than anyone. You hate people pitying you, so you’ll go as far as you can even if it ruins your health…” Kyung-hoon began to stammer, hesitant on what to say next. “I-if I just took you to the beach for a night, you would have felt I’m just doing it cause you insisted...I wanted this trip to be meaningful for both of us. I wanted you to see why I can be so happy now...that’s why I wanted to prepare myself for anything.”

“Ah you’re just too cute.” Heechul responded with a sigh, as he proceeded to wrap his arms around Kyung-hoon’s shoulders in a back hug. 

“H-hey what’s that for!?” Kyung-hoon stammered, his ears becoming even redder. 

“Sorry, Kyunghoonie.” Heechul tucked his head into Kyung-hoon’s back, which felt even broader than it normally did. Normally Heechul didn’t act like this with people younger than him, but right now he felt free enough to rely on someone else for once. “You caught me…”

Kyung-hoon didn’t say anything to Heechul, he just stood up, letting Heechul embrace his back. It was a strange feeling for Kyung-hoon as well. He wasn’t used to being the pillar of support for anyone else. But it didn’t feel bad. If he could return even a little of all the favors Heechul has done for him...he would be content with that.

“You always realize what I’m going through even without saying anything…” Heechul breathed out, his head still buried in Kyung-hoon’s jacket. “I’ve been so focused on making sure the media doesn’t have anything to say about me that I forgot about myself…I’m always like this aren’t I? I push myself so hard so that nobody can say anything bad about me and then everyone worries about me. I’m so pathetic…”

“Hyung, do you really believe that?” Kyung-hoon turned around, pushing up Heechul’s chin and making sure their eyes locked together. “If you think that’s pathetic, then the entire world is even worse than pathetic.”

“...Huh?” Heechul couldn’t help but wonder what Kyung-hoon meant.

“The way you push yourself so hard no matter what you’re struggling with. The way you make sure to smile even if you’re going through so much pain. I hate it. I’m done with coping with pain. I don’t want you to go through pain either. But when I see you genuinely enjoy your work so much, I stand back and try to support you every way I can. People love you for how hard you work, hyung.”

“...” Heechul was speechless. Kyung-hoon was never the type to say this to anyone. It almost felt like the Min Kyung-hoon he first met five years ago and the man he was today were two completely different people.

Kyung-hoon wrapped his arms around Heechul and gave him a tight hug. “You don’t have to work so hard when it’s just both of us, hyung. It’s okay to rely on me.”

Heechul couldn’t help but laugh at how absurd this situation was. A bright laugh filled with emotions of nostalgia. Up until even last year, Heechul felt that he always had to take care of Kyung-hoon throughout life. Today, Kyung-hoon was consoling him, telling him everything was alright.

“Did you take an offer for a web drama? Who taught you that?” Heechul laughingly asked, returning the hug in kind.

Kyung-hoon let go and turned around, his face flushing once again. “Have you ever heard yourself with a glass of soju?” Kyung-hoon scoffed, and Heechul chuckled. 

“Ah! Hyung, don’t stand up!” Kyung-hoon took to Heechul’s shoulders and made him sit on the bench again. “I have to set up our tent. Just relax, it won’t take me too long, okay?”

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Heechul blinked and looked at Kyung-hoon, who blinked awkwardly in kind.

“Hahahahahaha!” Both of them burst out laughing. This awkwardness didn’t suit either of them. But it had been too long since they confided their feelings with each other. After all, Heechul held himself back when the announcement had been made.

“Alright, just wait there hyung.” Kyung-hoon took out the top attachment on his backpack, unveiling the tent in its unpitched form. It was a tent Kyung-hoon hired for this trip specifically that comfortably fit two people together.

It took a few minutes. Kyung-hoon was focused on putting the tent together without realizing that Heechul was eagerly watching him from his seat. He was surprised at how effortlessly he managed to do everything. While the Kyung-hoon on set was humorous and charming in his own way, the earnest behavior he displayed here was heartwarming to Heechul.

As Heechul lost himself in looking at Kyung-hoon earnestly setting up the tent for the night, he also lost track of time.

“Hyung, we’re done!” Kyung-hoon came running to Heechul after taking off his jacket. Underneath his simple tee-shirt he wore his long johns, and Heechul could see just how much Kyung-hoon’s physique improved compared to when he first met Kyung-hoon. He never had a bad figure, but his body had grown significantly stronger in the last year. 

Snapping back into reality, Heechul looked at the tent and his eyes widened. “Oh, we’re sleeping there?” He stood up after resting for about ten minutes.

Kyung-hoon offered his hand, “Do you need me to help?”

Heechul was well enough to walk on his own. But Kyung-hoon was offering his hand. After all that had just been said and done, not taking it would be a crime. “Ah, that’d be good.” Heechul took Kyung-hoon’s hand and wrapped his fingers around his. It had been a long time since they held hands so warmly. There’d been a number of factors stopping them, but they were alone now. 

It was alright.

\----

After eating a pack of ramyeon, pre-cooked tteokbokki, fish balls and an assortment of other hot foods, both Kyung-hoon and Heechul were on their way to bed. They were in separate sleeping bags, but because the tent wasn’t as big as Kyung-hoon expected it to be, they were quite close together.

“Are you alright, hyung? I’m sorry it’s not the most comfortable place.” Kyung-hoon asked, as Heechul had just finished sending a message and looked back towards him.

“Oh it’s okay. It’s a bit tight, but at least it’s warm when we’re cuddling together.” Heechul laughed, before he gasped.

“Hyung? Are you okay?!” Kyung-hoon said out of concern, nearly ripping himself out of his sleeping bag.

“We were so busy that we forgot to take a photo, Kyunghoonie!” Heechul exclaimed, as he quickly got out the camera from his phone.

“Can’t we take a photo in the morning, hyung…?” Kyung-hoon asked, pouting. “Plus if we take a picture like this wouldn’t it be a little...uh…”

“Scandalous? Nah! It’s just our little secret, don’t worry.” Heechul posed with the front camera, and Kyung-hoon was next to him. Although they were both covered in layers from head-to-toe, they both smiled wildly for the camera.

\----

4:30am the next morning. Dawn was only minutes away and Kyung-hoon was already awake. He crawled over Heechul and opened the tent, allowing the cold air to make its way in. The freezing air caused Heechul’s skin to crawl, and he let out a sound. “Brrr. K-kyunghoonie...it’s too early…”

“Hyung, wake up! Or you’ll miss the sunrise!” Kyung-hoon excitedly said, as he shook Heechul’s body.

Begrudgingly, Heechul stretched his arms and woke up with a big yawn. Kyung-hoon was already outside, sitting on one of the portable chairs he brought. He gestured for Heechul to sit down next to him.

Heechul did, and he came just in time. 

The dark sky had begun to break apart as wisps of red and orange blotted the sky like paint. As every second passed, the sky began to be painted even more beautifully. Streaks of red, orange and yellow painted the dark blue sky and illuminated it as the fiery sun made its way to the sky.

Heechul couldn’t peel his eyes away from the scene. Neither could Kyung-hoon. The dawn of a new day. It felt different when there was nothing else besides the trees, snow and mountain around you.

The beauty of the sun and the crisp blue sky washed away all of their worries. It was something beyond belief.

“You...watch this every time you go camping?” Heechul asked Kyung-hoon, after the sunrise had finally finished.

“...Yeah, I try to.” Kyung-hoon seemed oddly hesitant in answering that question. It felt awkward. He had shown Heechul what he was most proud of through all of his camping experiences. He hoped that it didn’t disappoint him.

“Haaaah…” Heechul sighed and breathed out. It wasn’t exhaustion, or relief. It was a breath of understanding and comprehension.

“I see why you smile every week when you tell me about these trips now.” Heechul told Kyung-hoon.

Kyung-hoon smiled widely.

“Seeing all of this...makes our problems feel really small, don’t they?”

“Yeah…”

“Hey Kyunghoonie?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks. For all of this. For showing me what was important.”

“Ah…” Kyung-hoon’s ears burned as red as the rising sun. “I-it’s okay...I’m glad our long-awaited camping trip was a good one…”

“Yeah, it really was!”

_Fin_


End file.
